


Sunrise in Lestallum

by Akumeoi



Series: Fingers and Thumbs [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi
Summary: Prompto wants to be seen and not seen. Noctis reminds him he's worth it.





	Sunrise in Lestallum

Prompto was standing in the spacious bathroom of the Leville, wearing nothing but his boxers and his black leather bracelet. Floating in through the half-open window came the clamour and hustle of the nearby marketplace, along with the warm rays of the early-morning sun. These reflected off the white-tiled walls, warm and gold, giving the room a kind of freshness mellowing into heat as the day went on. 

Just as he finished brushing his teeth, Prompto saw that Noctis had just shuffled his way into the room, dark-eyed and tousled. Noct squinted at Prompto as if he wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing, but he sensed it was important, his eyes flicking from Prompto's face to his naked torso and back to his face again.

Prompto’s skin pricked under Noctis’s soft gaze. He avoided making eye contact by rinsing out his mouth again and bending over the sink to drink water from the tap, whole body tense. The Six only knew what Noct was seeing with those hazy morning eyes. Finally, Noct scrunched up his face in what appeared to be confusion and shuffled over to the window. Prompto let out a breath, stomach suddenly fluttering and heart beating again.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto said loudly, giving a dramatic little wave and a skip in his step as he turned away from the sink. He received a grunt in reply, which he interpreted as a friendly hello. Grabbing his green tank top from the pile on the back of the toilet, he finally put it on and felt much less exposed. Meanwhile, Noctis ungracefully took Prompto's place at the sink, splashed some water on his face and sighed. With a shudder, he came back into himself, eyes opening wider, and Prompto laughed.

“ _There_ he is,” Prompto joked, and Noct just looked at him flatly, but hey, it was acknowledgement. Sitting down on the wide ceramic rim of the tub, Noctis pulled a comb out of the bundle of fresh clothes he had brought in with him and started bringing order to his hair. 

Just as Prompto was about to slip on his exceedingly cool coeurl-print jeans, he caught sight of his own arm in the mirror above the sink and grinned. Instant confidence booster.

 _Don't worry, buddy,_ he thought to himself, putting the pants back down on the toilet to pose at himself better, _I forget about these sometimes too._

“Hey there, you awake enough to see something cool?” Prompto asked, turning to see Noct staring vacantly into space and yawning without putting his hand over his mouth. Catching Prompto's movement from the corner of his eye, he snapped his mouth shut and looked up sheepishly.

“What's up?” Noct said, focusing his eyes on Prompto's face. Clearly he was now much more awake. And without any coffee, for shame.

“Get a load of this,” Prompto said, flexing his arms and admiring the well-developed muscles he'd seemingly acquired over the course of the trip so far.

“I know, you got guns. All kinds of 'em,” Noctis said, reaching out to pat Prompto's arm and looking slightly amused.

“Yep, the most beautiful guns this side of Insomnia, baby,” Prompto boasted. He made finger pistols at his reflection in the mirror over the sink, winked, and clicked his tongue in a totally cool way.

“I know, they're beautiful,” Noct said patiently, while Prompto continued preening in front of the mirror. Yep, gorgeous. No problems here. Except Prompto could see over his shoulder that Noct was completely ignoring him, in favour of continuing to comb his own hair.

 _Noct._ “You're not even looking!” Prompto said in mock outrage, trying to play it off though he was a little hurt. Noct glanced up, in time to see Prompto petulantly tying his bandana to one arm and smoothing down the front of his shirt. 

Noct shook his head. “What, it's not like I don't see your 'guns’ every day,” he said. Abandoning the comb, he started trying to clear the snarls at the back of his head with his fingers.

“Yeah, but this gun show is a limited time offer,” Prompto said, joking to cover up the fact that he didn’t know how to tell Noctis that it mattered to _him_. Instead, he turned away. _Ah, screw it. Just gotta keep on keepin’ on_ , he told himself as he shimmied into his jeans. Next was the belt, then the gloves, and then where was the hair gel? 

Body angled pointedly away from both Noct and the mirror, he missed the look of deep concentration that momentarily fixed itself across Noctis's features. 

“Hey, Prompto. C’mere,” Noct said, gesturing towards himself. Prompto turned and obediently trotted over, only to be shown the back of Noctis's head. Holding out the comb, Noct said, “Help me out.”

“Uh, sure,” Prompto said, sitting down on the rim of the tub behind Noct. He could see that there was a knot at the base of Noct’s neck, where his hair was longest and the skin was most tender. Oh-so-gently, Prompto began to untangle the knot. Noct's hair was soft, his skin warm. But Prompto focused on his task. Noctis's hands lay still before him. A ray of light from the window lay across both of their forms, while a light breeze stirred the small, gauzy white curtains.

At length, Noctis cautiously spoke. “You know, you've got nice hands.”

“I do?” Prompto asked. 

“Yeah.” There was a pause. “Nice legs, too. Kinda skinny, but I like 'em. You have a lot of good qualities.”

“Really?” Prompto said, completely stunned. His hands stilled in Noct’s hair. “Wow,” he laughed, suddenly feeling a whole lot better. “Thanks, but I'm no you, Noct,” he said affectionately, fluffing Noct's hair. 

Noctis stiffened. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Um,” Prompto hedged, “I know I have “good qualities-”” ( _which I have to work for all the time, unlike you_ ) “-but, I - I mean, I'm a pretty average guy apart from that.”

Noctis snorted. “No, you're not. And anyway… I like all that other stuff about you.”

“Wh - what?” Prompto managed to get out. He replayed what Noct had just said in his mind, twice. He couldn't have heard that for real - but he had? Did Noctis really think that? What? How? A nervous smile sprang to his lips, joyful but wary. 

As Noct shifted and started turning around, Prompto started and nearly fell off the edge of the tub. The comb clattered to the ground and he bent to pick it up, red-faced. Noct's gaze swept over his body again, Prompto's suddenly too-thin shirt doing nothing to make him feel less exposed than the last time. Especially when they were sitting so close. Prompto looked away, refusing the urge to cross his hands over his body. 

Then he felt Noct lightly touch his chest. On the left side, just below the nipple. The warmth of his hand lingered. Then again, in the centre of his stomach, between Prompto's belly button and his ribs. Noctis lightly tapped there twice. Then again, lower, on his left side leading down towards his hip.

Noct was touching Prompto's freckles. Through Prompto's shirt, like he’d memorised them. They weren't unfamiliar with each other’s bodies, but Prompto had thought that for Noct, it was a practical familiarity. That Noct knew Prompto’s body enough for them to bring each other pleasure, and that was all. A kind of muscle memory. Yet these gentle touches spoke less of uncaring knowledge and more of active observation. Of desire. Of reverence. 

“Dude, you like my freckles?” Prompto said, unsure. And still unable to look Noctis in the eyes.

“Yeah,” Noct said, blinking fast like he was embarrassed. “Did I get them all?”

“Missed some," Prompto teased lightly, though his voice nearly broke. Unable to meet Noct's eyes, he gestured to his cheeks and shoulders with the hand not holding the comb. Noctis curled his hands around Prompto's shoulders, unerringly putting one thumb over each of the freckles above Prompto’s armpits. He leaned in, kissing Prompto softly on one cheek, then the next. His hands dropped to Prompto’s waist, resting warmly there as his thumbs reached out and stroked the edges of Prompto's silver stretch marks. Slowly, Noct leaned in and kissed the tiny, faded freckle in the centre of Prompto's upper lip. 

Prompto felt his breath hitch abruptly. 

“Noct,” he laughed, breathless and strained, eyelashes fluttering as he swallowed down the lump in his throat. 

“Mmmm?” 

Prompto didn't even know what he was trying to say, but it felt like he had to say something. He swallowed again as Noct’s thumbs stilled and their eyes finally met, Noct’s warm but a little apprehensive too. Six, but Prompto was absolutely overwhelmed.

“Thanks,” Prompto managed to get out. Then he shoved his face into Noctis’s firm shoulder and just breathed in his scent, waiting until the wetness on his cheeks had dried. Noct stroked his back, the Lestallum heat shimmering outside and pressing all around them. A breeze stirred the curtains again, carrying with it a taste of the rising day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make a sequel to Sunset on the River. I put them in a series named "Fingers and Thumbs" because of this beautiful Polly Paulusma song, also named [ Fingers and Thumbs](https://youtu.be/DhHdZQdU17k). Obvi Prompto's best features are his arms and his freckles. ~~His eyes are nice too. And his hair. And his - okay, there's a reason Prompto was my favourite from day one.~~ But Prompto already _knows_ his arms are nice, or he wouldn't wear tank tops all the time. I was trying to convey the complexity in the way he views his own body, but I don't know if I succeeded. I'm a lot less happy with this one than with Sunset on the River. Writing Prompto is weirdly difficult, considering that he and I are so similar. I'm sure that as soon as I post it I'll be like "What is this garbage", but that's the price I pay for finishing a fic.
> 
> Note: I made up the placement of all the moles, none of it is canon except for the two above Prompto's armpits. And OFC the freckles on his face and shoulders, including the one in the centre of his lip, that's canon too. The stretch marks are fanon, but I can't imagine how he'd get away with _not_ having any, given how much weight he gained and lost in his childhood.
> 
> Comments welcome!!
> 
> P.S. This is my 50th work posted to AO3!


End file.
